Cuphead 2: Don't deal with God!
by TheOutgoingShyGuy
Summary: A new casino has opened up, but deals have started again, and the cup brothers are back at their contract hunting! (SYOC Open)
1. Prologue

It had been about a year ever since the Devil's casino had been shut down by the cup brothers. Everyone had their souls returned, and the Devil along with King Dice were no more. All seemed well on the Inkwell Isles until the casino reopened for business, under new management. The new owner had completely relocated the place, even building an artifical island to put it on. The new owner was a man of equal power to the devil, and he ruled the heavens. He simply went by the name God.

Citizens of the four isles all came to gamble without fear of the Devil and all seemed well. Although nothing could stay well forever. After just a few months citizens had started making deals with God in exchange for their entrance to heaven upon death. They signed documents called Heaven Contracts and there would be a 48 hour period of usage of whatever the client wished for. After those 48 hours however, the client must return their contract and give up their wishes or else they would be sent to hell upon death.

Cuphead and Mugman had been minding their own business and going thriugh their day to day lives when God confronted them. "Greetings cup brothers. I have just the most troubling matters on my shoulders. I granted citizens across the four isles powers through contracts, and some have backed out of their deals. Since you have experience, I figured you chaps would be able to collect all their contracts and return them to me. You would do that right?" God requested. The brothers of course accepted, and their second quest had now begun.

 **So in case you couldn't tell by the title, this is an SYOC fic. I think this is the first in this section, so hopefully I set a good example. Anyway, just fill in the form below or on my profile and send it to me through the PMs. Have fun, and don't sell your soul in real life!**

Boss Form:

Name:

Species:

Isle (1,2,3,4):

Gender:

Age:

Battle Title (Carnival Kerfuffle, Dramatic Fanatic, etc):

Personality:

Backstory:

Why they made the deal with God:

Why they backed out of the deal:

Appearance:

Phase 1:

Phase 2:

Phase 3:

Phase 4 (optional):

Knockout Animation:

Death Quote 1 (Those puns that show up when you die):

Death Quote 2:

Death Quote 3:

Death Quote 4 (optional):

Reaction to Cuphead and Mugman showing up:

What they would do after losing the fight:

Where would the battle take place? (Pirate Ship, Junkyard, etc):

How desperate are they to win the fight against the cup brothers?:


	2. Hazel Chestnut in: Treetop Turbulence!

The cup brothers were on their way to find the first gateway debtor, well, it was more of whichever one the boys decided to confront first. Cuphead was looking through the contract list of the first isle while Mugman was marching ahead of him. Every now and then on their walking Cuphead would end up having to ask Mugman to slow down, as he ended up marching a bit too far ahead sometimes. Mugman was happy to go on another mission with his brother, espicially now that they didn't have to worry about losing their own souls.

Cuphead was reading through the names again and was deciding on who to face first. "Hey Mugs, do you want to face this miss Fiona Fay, or this Hazel Chestnut?" Cuphead asked, unsure on which to choose. Mugman couldn't tell much about the two from their names, so he chose at random. "How about Hazel? She sounds more nice than Fiona. Maybe we won't even have to fight her!" Mugman answered, looking back at Cuphead with a hopeful smile.

Cuphead nodded and put the contract list away in his pockets. "In that case, we have to head for this place called the Treetop Airport. It sounds like a place for birds and squirrels. The list says that Hazel works there. It doesn't say anything else about her. You know where that is?" Cuphead asked. Mugman shook his head. He hadn't heard of the place either.

Cuphead sighed and continued walking, looking back and forth for any place that would look like an airport. Mugman was doing the same too, but he seemed to be having more fun doing so. Eventually, the brothers ended up in the massive shade of something. At first, neither of the brothers knew what it was, but after looking up, the two saw that they were in the shade of a massive tree, which was filled with animals running around, most of them in a hurry. "I think this is our airport. No other place would be this busy." Cuphead said as they walked towards the entrance.

A red squirrel in a flight attendant's uniform walked up to the boys and greeted them. "Welcome to Treetop Airport! How may I help you? You boys seem a little lost." the squirrel asked curiously. Cuphead stepped forward and looked up at the squirrel. "We are looking for an employee of this airport, would you happen to know someone named Hazel Chestnut?" Cuphead asked.

The squirrel nodded and motioned for them to follow her. "Yes, in fact, she's going to be working on the same flight as me. She should still be at the gate in fact. If we hurry, I can let you boys see her." the squirrel said as she led the brothers through the busy airport. This was going easier than expected for the brothers. "It makes you wonder why someone like that would make a deal with God and give up their soul." Mugman said.

The squirrel brought the two to the gate and sighed. "Ugh. She already got on the plane. I'm gonna get chewed out for not watching for the gate when the flight ends." the squirrel muttered as she walked into the gate. She waved her paw to the boys for them to still follow her. "This plane travels to Inkwell Isle 3. I apologize for this, but you would have to go on board to meet Hazel. I can get you boys a round trip, but that's all I can do." the squirrel told them as the boys followed her into the gate to the plane.

The gate closed behind the three of them, and the squirrel continued to lead the brothers. "So you've been working with Hazel, can you think of any reason why she would give up her soul? That's why we are here. We have come to get her contract." Cuphead asked, unable to think of why Hazel made the deal with God.

The squirrel paused and turned to them. The plane they were heading to flew away. The squirrel's smile had disappeared and was replaced with a disappointed frown. "So you have come for me. The old man up there has come for me. When I saw you two, I was hoping you were just here for a flight, but I guess not. I am the Hazel you are looking for. So prepare to fight, Cuphead and Mugman." Hazel said grimly, tossing off her attendant's hat.

Cuphead and Mugman sighed, knowing that they had to fight Hazel instead of settling this peacefully. "Why would you do that Hazel? Why did you give up your soul? You seemed so nice at first." Mugman asked, not wanting to fight her. Hazel put her head down, and then looked back up at the boys. "I... was drunk. I went to the casino, and I got drunk. By the time I made my deal with God, it was too late. I worked as a janitor here for so many years. This gate leads to the waste hold in fact, just at the end of this gate is massive truck full of feces. I hated working as a janitor here. I used my deal's powers to get promotion after promotion until I had my dream job. Now you come here to take it away from me?" I can't allow that! So you'll be on a nonstop flight to pain!" Hazel explained to them as she pulled out two trays with pots of coffee on them.

Cuphead and Mugman equipped the peashooter shot and got ready to fight. Hazel seemed very determined to win this fight. Her contract was even tightly tucked into the pocket of her navy blue uniform. Hazel started off the fight by sending a splash of hot coffee at Cuphead, who ducked underneath it and avoided the splash.

The brothers started firing their finger bullets at Hazel while she repeatedly sent splashes of coffee at them from her coffee pots with a seemingly bottomless amount of coffee in them. After half a minute, Hazel started to throw hard bags of peanuts. Mugman caught one of the pink bags and slipped it away in his pocket while continuing to dodge everything else thrown at them from Hazel.

Mugman got a little careless however and tried to catch one of the regular peanuts bags, but instead it hit him right in the stomach. Cuphead looked back with a slight glare before returning to shooting. "That's what you get for trying to actually grab those!" Cuphead told him as he switched to his charge shot. He fully charged it and fired at Hazel, knocking the trays of coffee out of her paws.

Hazel was furious now, and she got out a mop and bucket in place of her trays. "Just because I'm a flight attendant, doesn't mean I can't use my janitor gear!" Hazel boasted as she dunked the mop in the bucket of water, wetting it up. Both of the brothers switched to the roundabout shot and prepared for her next attack.

Hazel pulled the wet mop out of the bucket and raised it up. "Splish splash, you'll be swimming in trash!" Hazel taunted as she repeatedly flung huge amounts of water at the brothers off of her mop. Cuphead was doing a better job at avoiding the splashes, while Mugman was still barely avoiding them. The roundabout shot worked perfect for them here, as any shots they missed came right back and hit Hazel.

Hazel started flinging water faster and faster, with pink sponges flying out of the bucket occassionally. Cuphead and Mugman slapped every single of the sponges that came out of the bucket, but Cuphead missed and ended taking the sponge as a direct hit to his face. Mugman had built up enough of his super meter after slapping a fourth sponge. "Watch out Cuphead!" Mugman called out as he jumped into the air.

Cuphead stepped aside while Mugman fired his energy beam at Hazel. Cuphead continued to fire while staying out of the way of the beam. Mugman finished up his beam and went back to shooting while Hazel was trying to splash them faster and faster. After just a few more shots, Hazel ran out of water in her bucket and she got even more flustered. Her uniform was torn all over, but her contract was still tightly in place in her pocket.

Hazel tossed the bucket aside and hopped on top of her mop. She flew past the brothers and out of the other side of the gate and hovered just outside of the gate. Hazel pulled out some kind of wand and held it out. "You must be nuts to try and take on this squirrel!" Hazel taunted as the brothers ran towards the other side of the gate. Hazel looked furious now, and her tail was sticking up straight, only shaking a little bit.

Cuphead switched back to the charge shot while Mugman kept his roundabout shot. Mugman repeatedly fired at Hazel, and every shot the ended up missing, Cuphead covered for it with a fully charged shot. Hazel raised her wand and it glowed a bright red before acorns appeared out of thin air and started to fly at the brothers. For every 10 she fired, 1 pink acorn would accidentally appear. All the while, there was a giant fan that appeared behind the brothers that was pushing them forward, trying to send them out of the gate and into the truck of poop.

Hazel tried to send the acorns at the cups as fast as she could, but she was running out of power throughout the entire fight, and she was only able to get in about 2 acorns a second. Cuphead noticed this after slapping another pink acorn and looked towards Mugman. "Watch out, this fight is almost over." Cuphead said as he jumped into the air while Mugman stepped aside and continued firing.

Cuphead fired his energy beam out of his head, since the pink acorn had built up his super meter enough and Hazel was directly hit by the beam. She couldn't get off the way and was pelted with damage from the beam. Once the beam ended, Hazel's mop started shaking uncontrolably. "Knockout!" a voice said as the mop disappeared from beneath Hazel. The squirrel tried to grab onto the edge of the gate, but didn't reach and went plummeting into the poop truck. Her contract flew out of her pocket and Mugman grabbed it before it could fall back down.

Hazel popped out of the waste and looked at herself with a horrified look on her face. "My fur! My fur! You two will..." Hazel started to yell, but a thought came into her head when she saw that Mugman was holding her contract. Her powers were gone, but she no longer had to worry about going to hell. The boys would end up handing in her contract, and she would be free of her debt. "...I'm free! No more contract! Woo! T-H-A-N-K you!" Hazel cheered as she hopped out of the truck. The only problem was, they were about 25 feet up in the air.

Cuphead and Mugman watched as Hazel fell out of their view, and then looked at each other. "I hope she'll be okay..." Mugman said worriedly. Cuphead patted him on the shoulded, and then turned around. "She'll be fine. But we have some more contracts to get, so let's get a move on!" Cuphead said as he ran back towards the gate, with Mugman right behind him. Cuphead looked at the contract list and marked off Hazel's name as he tucked her contract away. 1 down, 24 to go.


End file.
